1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sample disruption (e.g., for cell lysis). More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to portable or in-field sample disruption.
2. Background Information
Degradation and contamination of biological samples have been obstacles to scientific study, and may be particularly problematic in highly sensitive molecular-analysis techniques. For example, reliability of techniques such as single molecule sequencing and quantitative polymerase chain reaction (PCR) generally depends upon high-quality, unadulterated, biological samples. In a laboratory setting sterile equipment and careful technique can prevent contamination of samples. Likewise, cryogenic freezing and/or limiting exposure to high temperature may be utilized to attempt to maintain the integrity of samples. For collection of biological samples in the field, such as in forensics and environmental science, use of cryogenic freezing is generally too impractical to be employed.